stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Universe/Relationships-Love Interest(s)
This page is about Vincent's relationship with his love interest(s) Raven Carters be Added... Pyra Pyronexia At first, Pyra didn't see Vincent as much of anything other than a "naive commoner", however as time went on and the two got to know one another, they eventually became close friends, and later she got to know more about him and started to develop signs of romantic feelings for him and after Vincent stood up for her against Prince Flamero during her advanced marriage to the flame prince, her feelings for him eventually came into view for her as she realized she had now fallen in love with him and as a result, she confessed to him afterwards and the two began a romantic relationship. Originally during their first meeting, Pyra was insignificantly rough towards him, mostly getting angry at him for no reason and even if he messed up even a little, she would still become irritated with him, whether if the mess involved her or not. Out of everyone in the Universe Crew during her time with them after she ran away from Pyronexia, Vincent was the only one she was not friendly with, with him being the only one she would ignore and even be unconcerned of. This all changed when Pyra began to learn more about him through Jay and Red, with the later explaining why Vincent would sometimes just go up and sit at the top of the hideout at night. Pyra began to at least warm up to him, and she later settled on becoming more nice to him, eventually becoming friends. As time went on between the two, she began to develop feelings for him after Vincent told her that if she ever was in danger, he would be there to protect her regardless of the risks that may try to block him, something Vincent had promised to her after he learned about the forced engagement she was in with Prince Flamero. Pyra's feelings for him grew more and she began to have faith in him, although Vincent was clueless to her feelings toward him despite her showing obvious signs of it. When her family's royal troops took her back to the Pyronexian Kingdom in order to finally settle the marriage between her and Flamero, Vincent, without a second thought, immediately went off to the Pyronexia Kingdom in the Elementraxian World along with the rest of the Universe Crew to rescue her, even though he had no complete knowledge about the Elementraxian World beforehand. Pyra's faith in him was what drove Vincent's will to keep pushing forward to rescue her, where Pyra kept on believing that he will keep his promise to her. During the wedding ceremony, right at the moment when the final vows were being made, Pyra began to quietly cry, in her mind, calling out to Vincent to come and save her. Fortunately, before the final vows were officially made, Vincent was able to reach the Grand Hall in time to stop the wedding, after going through different obstacles along the way, sustaining injuries as well as being exhausted. During his battle with Flamero, Vincent vowed to the raging Prince that he would become Pyra's protector and be by her side, not allowing anyone to harm her. He also defended Pyra's name when Flamero insulted her personality, something that enraged Vincent to an extent that he violently charged at the Prince for calling her weak and pathetic. Pyra later realized that her feelings for Vincent grew into genuine love and, after finally managing to find enough confidence in herself, both she and Vincent defeated Flamero and exposed his true nature to the Flameroxiouse and Pyronexia Kingdoms. After having the realization that she has indeed fallen in love with him, Pyra embraced Vincent in a moment of joy and Pyra was later accepted by her parents to go with him and the Universe Crew. By the end of Season 4, a week before summer, Pyra confessed her feelings for and, to his surprise, kissed him, at which point the two began a romantic relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. However, by the start of Season 5, though they remain in a relationship, their overall time together was not much shown except during crucial action scenes during both Season 5 and Season 6. But it can be hinted that the two had began to develop their relationship and strengthen it. This would later be proven by the start of Chapter IV - Season 1's premiere episode, where, at the end of the first episode, when Vincent doubted himself of being worth of holding Red Rose's power and worried of being the new leader of the group, adding as well if he is really worthy in being the person Pyra loves, she reassures him that he is before kissing him, completely washing away Vincent's doubts. Pyra has become Vincent's most important person, as well as being the one to provide him with emotional support. All in all, the two share a very loving relationship as a couple and are truly devoted to one another. Rika Silvers Category:Stickman Universe